The Life Of Emma Ross
by JESSIEFANATIC
Summary: Emma thought she had it all, until things started slowly going down hill. Can anyone save her? Will Vincent hurt her and ruin her trust? Can the new guy help her get through? Rated M for Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Emma started her day off like any other day. She woke up for school, got dressed, and went to have breakfast with the rest of her family. She would be hanging out with Vincent later, her boyfriend that Jessie keeps telling her is no good for her, but Emma thinks that Jessie is just over reacting. Emma knows Vincent is a bad boy, but he would never hurt her, or that is what she thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma arrived at school at 7:15 A.M. she seen her best friend Rosie sitting at their usual table, and she started to walk over when someone came out of no where and grabbed her covering her mouth and took her into a janitors closet. Don't scream you hear me?I am going to take my hand off of your mouth, Emma couldn't believe it, it was Vincent's voice. Vincent what is wrong with you she asked, you listen to me and listen good you are mine you hear me Emma? You're mine you have no friends from this day on do you understand? Vincent what has gotten into you? You're never rough with me. Emma you have no idea who I am and what will happen if you double cross me, and he pushed her to the ground and walked off. Emma just laid there on the cold floor crying, she couldn't believe what Vincent had just told her. Was he serious she asked herself, he couldn't really mean that she couldn't spend time with her friends could he?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma finally got the nerve to get up off of the floor and walk out of the janitors closet. She didn't want to deal with what just happened or talk to anyone but as soon as she walked out her best friend Rosie was standing waiting by her locker. "Emma where have you been?" "Sorry Rosie, I got to school late, Jessie forgot to set my alarm." "Oh, well that is too bad you missed the captain of the boys basketball team, he was asking where you were." Emma was shocked,"you mean Zack?" "Yes,Emma Zack was just asking about you." Emma has known Zack for a few years now and when she started dating Vincent last year Zack just gave her, her space


	4. Chapter 4

School was finally over, and Emma couldn't wait to get home but little did she know her day was about to become worse. She walked outside into the school parking lot and there Vincent sat on the sidewalk. "Emma", Vincent called out for her, "what do you want Vincent?" "I'm sorry Emma about this morning, I've just been having a rough week let me drive you home" "I, I don't know if I want to get in the car with you after this morning". "Oh come on babe I won't hurt you, I love you." "Oh alright I will let you drive me home." Emma hopped into the passengers seat of Vincent's mustang and then they drove out of the parking lot, only they weren't going in the right direction for Emma's apartment. "Vincent where are we going? This isn't the way to my apartment." "Chill babe you will be alright." Emma didn't like this, the smirk Vincent had on his face, the speed he was driving it was all too much for her and she was very scared.

They pulled up to an old abandoned building, "get out of the car now Emma" he screamed. Emma got out and she started shaking, and Vincent grabbed her by her arm and started pulling her into the building. "Oh my god" Emma thought to herself, "this is it hes going to kill me or rape me or something awful like that". Once they get inside Vincent threw Emma into a wall, and started screaming at her." I know what you are Emma, you're a slut and no girlfriend of mine is going to be a slut."" Vincent what are you talking about? I have never had sex with anyone how can I be slut?""I know that guy that was asking about you today, that Zack guy, you use to be close friends with him, I know he was the first guy you loved."" Vincent I haven't talked to him since we started dating, you made it clear no guy friends." "Oh,oh yea Emma like I am suppose to believe you don't have feelings for him, he was your first kiss correct?" With a shaky voice Emma answered," yes Vincent, he was my first kiss."

Vincent walked over to Emma and bent down, and slapped her in the face. Emma started to cry. "Go on cry,Emma. Remember you can't get out of this." Emma wasn't quite so sure what he meant by she couldn't get out of this. Vincent picked Emma up off the floor and shoved her into a wall where he started kissing her. Emma was punching and kicking and trying her best to fight back but she wasn't strong enough, he was overpowering her. She just kept thinking "why didn't I listen to Jessie, she told me he was a bad guy." Vincent then backed away from Emma and he pulled her away from the wall, and said "look at you, you think you're so sweet and innocent" then he pushed her onto the floor and started ripping her clothes off. "No, no Vincent stop stop," but it was no use he wasn't listening. Emma started screaming for help, even though she was sure no one would here her, and Vincent kept reassuring her that no one could. Just when Vincent thought he was about to have his way with her someone hit him in the side of the head and knocked him out.

" Zack", Emma asked with shock." Yea Emma its me."" How did you find me?"" I didn't know it was you, I was walking by and heard you screaming, my friends are outside I told them I would come in and check it out alone. Come on lets get you dressed before he wakes up." Zack helped Emma get up and get dressed, and helped her to the door. "Wait Zack, I don't want your friends to know about any of this." "Oh alright hang on." Zack slowly opened the door and said "hey guys you can go on I will catch up with you guys later." Emma and Zack waited a few minutes for the coast to be clear, and they left, Vincent was still knocked out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they had got to Zack's house Emma was still shaking." Emma I'm so sorry about Vincent, and I can't help but to think this whole thing is my fault." "Your fault? Zack why would it be your fault?" "Well he over heard me asking about you at school, I was asking Rosie if you had been doing alright, and about well Vincent." "What were asking about Vincent?" "Well, Emma I heard him the other day in the locker room, he was saying some pretty bad stuff about you, and I got worried about you. You know I've always cared for you, you were one of my best-friends until you started dating Vincent." "Zack, I am the one that should be sorry, I should have never let Vincent tell me who I couldn't be friends with." "Emma, Vincent had the right to be jealous of me though, because I love you. I love you now and I loved you then, this past year has been hard on me not getting to even talk to you." Emma couldn't believe what Zack was telling her, "you love me?" she asked. "Yea Emma, I love you, you're all I think about, and I don't think today was an accident." "What do you mean, Zack?" "Well my friends and I, we never walk that way to the baseball park, we usually go the long way around and buy Gatorade from the local market, but we had already bought some at school." Emma started crying," I'm so glad you had already bought Gatorade if you hadn't i don't know what would've happened to me. I'm scared Zack." "Why are you scared Emma? I got you away from him and I am going to make sure you get home safely." "I'm scared because he told me I couldn't get out of this, I think this meant I couldn't get out of being his girlfriend, and look at me. Look at my eyes and my face look what he did to me. I can't go home like this, my parents are home I don't want anyone seeing this." "Well Emma, I think I can hide most of the bruises and the black eyes for you." "Really Zack? How?" "My cousin stayed with us a few weeks ago, she left all kinds of makeup here, some of it is even movie makeup that she had for a school project."

Zack took Emma by the hand, and lead her to his guest bedroom. "You can go sit over there on the bed if you want to, and I will grab the makeup out of the closet." Emma sat there on the bed thinking, and she realized that Vincent had been right she did and does love Zack, after all he was her first kiss, and the first guy that ever showed any interest in her. He also somehow was always there when she needed him. "I've got it" Zack shouted from the closet. Emma smiled when he looked at her, "ah there it is" Zack chuckled." Zachary, what are you talking about?" "That smile of yours Emma,it could light up a dark ally, I was afraid I wouldn't get to see that this evening." Emma blushed, and Zack started to put the makeup on her. "Ow!" Emma screamed and winced in pain, "I'm sorry Emma, I wasn't trying to"," its ok "she cut him off," I know you aren't trying to hurt me, you're taking your time its just it hurts from the beating I took."

Finally, around 7 that night Zack had Emma looking pretty normal, her eyes looked swollen but she could pass it off as allergies. Zack leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips and he quickly jumped back." I'm sorry Emma I shouldn't of" but she cut him off again this time by grabbing him and kissing him. Zack sat down beside her on the bed," Emma can I ask you something?" "You can ask me anything Zack." "Well uh does this mean that we're dating?" "I don't know Zack, do you want it to mean that?" "yea Emma I do." "Then yes Zack we're dating, but what am I going to do about Vincent?" "Don't worry about him, he isn't going to hurt you as long as I can help it." Emma smiled a huge smile and shared another passionate kiss with Zack. He then lead her out to his truck and drove her home, and walked her into her apartment." I'm sorry shes late" is what he told her parents and Jessie. "I had a baseball game and I wanted Emma to watch it and her phone died and mines broken." "Oh its perfectly fine" Christina told him, and then Zack turned and walked away, but first he gave Emma a goodbye kiss.

"Uh what just happened?" Jessie asked Emma. "I started dating Zack today." Emma Smiled while she said that. "That is great honey." Christina and Morgan both said to their daughter, and Jessie was pleased as well. "No more Vincent?" They all three asked her." No more Vincent." she said with a smile." Well, it will be great seeing Zack around here." Morgan said, "I always liked that boy and you two were friends since you were babies." Emma said "well I got to go shower and do some homework before bed", in her mind she was thinking how she was going to hide the bruises and how long they would last, and what Vincent was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma woke up at 5:30 in the morning and checked her phone, she had a text from Zack. The text said, "good morning beautiful, call me when you wake up, I hope this text doesn't wake you." Emma smiled as she dialed Zack's number. "Hey cutie!" she heard from the other end of the phone, "hey doofus" she said playfully. "Doofus? you called me doofus?", and he started busting out laughing. "When should I pick you up,EM?" "Because you're not going to walk to school alone." "I can be ready in an hour so pick me up at 6:30." "Alright you got it cutie, love you Em," "love you too, Zack."

An hour later Emma hears the intercom, "yo, Emma" she hears Tony the door man say," you got a male visitor down here by the name of Zack." "Send him on up Tony!" Emma yells from her staircase. The elevator opens and Zack walks in carry a rose," here Em I wanted to give you something special today." Aww thank you doofus." she smiled and then stuck her tongue out at him. Zack chuckled, "doofus is that really going to be my nick name?" "For now." Emma said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Zack held Emma's hand all the way to his truck, and he opened the door for her and helped her inside. Emma wasn't use to this type of attention from her boyfriend, but since she had only dated one guy and he was slime she knew that was the reason. Zack even helped her put her seat belt on, Emma was so sore from the beating she took from Vincent she could barely move her arms. Both Zack and Emma knew they would be running into Vincent at school, plus everyone wondering when and how they got together would be the questions they would hear all day.

They arrived at school at 7:05 and they walked through the doors, and straight to the table where Rosie was sitting. "Hey Rosie." Emma said, "Sup Ross?" Rosie said without evening looking up from some last minute homework she was working on. "Well I want you to meet someone", and Rosie said "who?"and glanced up to see Zack. "No way Emma you and Zack", "yes me and Zack we got together yesterday." Emma knew she was going to have to tell her best friend what had happened though.

Emma,Rosie,and Zack sat there talking waiting on the bell to ring, and in walks Vincent. Emma flinched and Zack pulled her chair closer, and Whispered in her ear, "don't worry you're safe." Then Rosie looked over at them and said "oh my god what happened to Vincent?" Emma and Zack snickered some as they noticed Vincent's swollen eye, and bandage wrapped around his head. "Alright you two tell me now, what is going on?" Rosie demanded. "I'll tell you later Rosie I swear." Emma said. "Rosie I need a favor from you." Zack said, "don't leave Emma alone ok?" "Uh ok." Rosie said. "I got to get to gym we have to have everything ready for our basketball games from gym class." Zack stood up and said "remember Rosie, don't leave Emma alone", and then he bent down and Kissed Emma Romantically, which caught Vincent's eye.

Emma and Rosie walked to their first class it was Art. "Emma what happened?"" Vincent beat me up Rosie and tried to rape me, Zack caught him and beat the crap out of him. He took me to his house and helped me get presentable so my family wouldn't have to know what happened, and we kissed and he confessed that he has always loved me now we are together." "Nice" Rosie replied "well not the beating but you and Zack." "I know, I knew what you meant."

Vincent caught Zack in he hallway," you can have her man" he shouted to him. "Good!" Zack replied "because I do have her and you don't. You didn't deserve a sweet girl like her, oh and Vincent if you go near her again you will be sorry, and if you tell anyone what happened you will be sorry. Understood? Vincent said, "I'm transferring schools anyway, the teachers here said they can't teach me." "Good." Zack said as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Its been 7 months since Emma and Zack started dating and Vincent went to alternative school. Emma was turning 16 in 4 months and Zack was turning 17 this coming Saturday. Rosie was waiting in the lobby for Emma, "hey Em" she says "you ready for this game?" "Yea I am, can't wait to go cheer on my man." "Speaking of your man Emma, what are you going to do for his birthday?" "I have no idea, his uncle is going to throw him a pool party when he gets back from his business trip Saturday." "I know what you can give him Em"," what is that Rosie" "what can I give him?" "You could have sex with him." "I guess I could but Zack hasn't tried to really get me to have sex with him"," well Ross you know that is because he is a gentleman.""Yes he is a gentleman, I think I will tell him we can take our relationship to the next level."

Rosie and Emma make it to their school, and walk into the gym, Zack sees them walk in and tells his coach he will be right back. He runs over and grabs Emma by her waist and kisses her, "hey beautiful glad you could make it to my game", "yuck gag me." Rosie says while laughing, "I am going to go find us a seat Em you stand here and make out with your boyfriend." Zack kisses Emma on the forehead, "I really am glad you're here beautiful,you're my lucky charm."

"Shut up doofus." Emma says playfully," well you are you bring me good luck always Emma."They stand there and start kissing and it feels as if time has stopped and they're the only ones in the room, they're broken out of their trance by the coach yelling for Zack to come back that the game is starting.

The game is over, and Walden Academy won by 15 points, with Zack being the leading scorer. Rosie tells Emma bye as she walks out to meet her parents, and Emma sits there waiting on Zack to get his shower in the locker room. Finally Zack walks out and grabs Emma's hand "hey beautiful"he says to her, "hey doofus" she says, as they start walking to the parking lot. Zack opens the door for Emma, and then goes around to the drivers side and gets in to drive her home." Zack, I was thinking what I want to do for you for your birthday.""Whats that beautiful?" "I want to take our relationship to the next level"," Emma you sure?" "Yes doofus I am sure, we've been together for almost 8 months and we have known each other all of our lives and we love each other." "Em you're positive you're ready?" "Yes Zack I am ready, when do you want to do this beautiful?" "How about tonight? Your uncle is out of town so we can go back to your place." "Ok Em, let me swing by the pharmacy and get us some condoms." Zack pulled in to rite aid, "I will be right back cutie." he says to Emma before getting out of the truck. He returned 10min later, and shows Emma what he bought. "I got these Emma its for her pleasure, I want this to be wonderful for you and as less painful as I can make it."

Zack and Emma pull into Zack's driveway, he opens the door and leaders her up to his bedroom. "Zack, what is a blow job?" "Emma that is when a girl sucks a guys cock before sex or just for oral sex." "Oh ok do I have to do that?" "Em no, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." "You sure Zack? Rosie said guys love it when girls do it." "Yes Em, I am sure, I am not going to make you do anything you are not comfortable with. So, you ready beautiful?" "Yes I am ready doofus." Zack unbuttons Emma's shirt and pants and she is laying on the bed in her bra and panties, then he takes his own shirt and pants off until he is standing in his boxers. He takes Emma's bra and panties off and starts kissing her neck causing Emma to moan in pleasure. He then moves his way down to her breast and starts sucking on them and licking her nipples which causes Emma to scream out in pleasure, he then kisses down on her stomach and works his way down to her area and starts licking her clit causing Emma to scream out his name and grab his hair, Zack then pulls away teasing her and slides a finger inside causing Emma to scream in more does this for about 15 minutes before he quits, causing Emma to scream "why did you stop? Please Zack please." Zack lets out a chuckle and says "how about we go for it now, if you're ready, oh I'm ready" Emma says. Zack stands up revealing his manhood which is pretty visable through his boxer, Emma's eyes widen as she stares at it in shock, not being able to contain herself to see it without anything covering it. Zack removes his boxers revealing his 11.5 inch erect penis, and he slips the condom over it, and lays Emma back on the bed, and climbs on top of her. Slowly entering her trying to get her use to his size, and taking his time since this is her first time. Emma flinches in pain but tells him not to stop. "Emma I am going to go a little harder and faster now, you ok with that?" "Yes, Zack I am ok with that." He slides in faster and harder causing Emma to scream his name,"Zack, Zack!" and trying to catch her breath, "hmmm ahh" Emma moans. He starts kissing her neck and kissing her on the lips, and then works his way back to her breast and sucks them and licks her nipples while pounding in and out of her causing her to scream "OH MY GOD", she starts to feel a strange sensation, she remembers thats Rosie told her how a girl has an orgasm, "Oh god Emma I am about to cum", kisses Emma's lips passionately and he and Emma orgasm at the same time. Zack gets up and throws the condom away and climbs in bed next to Emma and they lay there cuddling, he whispers in her ear "thanks beautiful for my birthday present, best present ever." You're welcome doofus," and they fall asleep.

An hour and a half later they are woken to Emma's phone ringing. "Emma your parents are on their way home and you're gonna miss curfew if you don't get home in 45 minutes", jessie says on the other end of the phone. "OMG Zack I have to get home right now." Zack jumps up and throws some clothes on and proceeds to help Emma dress, and they walk out to the truck. They make it to her apartment with 10 minutes to go, Zack gives Emma a romantic kiss, "call me later Emma once you spend time with your family, I love you beautiful." "I love you too doofus."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Emma was woken up by her mom. "Emma get up and get dressed we are going to go shopping and you can pick Zack something out for his Birthday." Christina said. "Ok mom, give me about 40 minutes and I will be down." Emma got up and checked her phone; she had a new text from Zack. "Good morning beautiful, I hope you slept well last night, and I just wanted to say how great last night was I love you cutie." Emma smiled and sent him a text. The text read," Good morning doofus, ;) I love you more, and my night was wonderful, I had sweet dreams of you, and yes you're right last night was pretty great. I hope you know we can have many more nights like that. "After Emma sent that text she walked over to her closet, and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and her favorite blue top and got dressed.

Emma walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her brothers and sister, who were all going shopping as well, and then their mother Christina walked in." Kids, are you ready to go yet?" She asked them." Yea mom I was born ready." Luke said, and Zuri said "I am always up for shopping." " and I aren't so sure about shopping." Ravi said. "Well Ravi I am sure Jessie wouldn't mind staying home with you." Christina said." I don't mind at all, Christina." They heard Jessie yell from the living room.

They arrived at the mall and Emma noticed Rosie standing in the food court, "hey mom, I am going to go hang with Rosie she will help me find Zack a present for his birthday." "Ok, honey." Christina told her daughter. "Hey Rosie!" Emma said, "hey Emma, what are you doing at the mall so early?" Rosie asked her best friend. "My mom wanted me to come find Zack a present before his party tomorrow she figured since we didn't have school today we would just shop early." "Nice Ross" Rosie said, "so what are you getting him?" "I have no clue Rosie, but I already gave him his present." "OMG Emma you guys didn't?" "Yea we did." "You've got to tell me all about it." Rosie said with glee. Emma rolled her eyes, "oh alright if you must know." Emma and Rosie sat there talking, Emma told her everything. "OMG Emma, I am so happy for you." Rosie said to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and Rosie walk into a sports store, "I think I can find Zack something in here, he loves sports" Emma said to her best friend. Then she had seen it, a Yankees jersey and baseball cap that can be customized. "I am going to get him that Rosie, he loves the Yankees and I can put his name on that." "Looks good Em."She heard from her best friend. After they purchased the cap and jersey the girls walk out of the store, and Emma's phone rings." It's Zack!" she says to Rosie in a surprised tone," I thought he was at basketball practice." Emma answered her phone," hey Zack "Emma said. "Hey beautiful, I'm sure you're wondering why I am calling you during basketball practice."" yea I am, why are you calling me during practice?" "Well I'm not at practice, I uh I'm at the hospital cutie." "HOSPITAL!" Emma shouted, while Rosie looked at her with concern. "Calm down beautiful I will be alright, I hit my head on the gym floor and coach was worried because there was some blood. I have to spend the night just to make sure." "OMG" Emma said," I am coming right over there I just have to find my mom to let her know. "

Emma hung the phone up and turned to Rosie," he says he will be fine, but I have to go see him. Of course." Rosie said, "he's your boyfriend and he is in the hospital." Emma found her mom and Zuri shopping in Forever 21, "mom I have to go to the hospital." "HOSPITAL!" Christina shouted while she checked her daughter out, "no mom not me I'm fine but Zack just called he's in the hospital he had an accident at basketball practice. I need to go see him." "Oh honey." Christina said, "right away let's go." She put the clothes back and motioned for Luke to follow.

They arrive at the hospital, and Emma is really nervous as they're on the elevator going up to Zack's room. "What if he is hurt worse than he says he is?" She asked her mother. "Emma I am sure he is ok." Christina says trying to calm her daughter down. They get to Zack's room, "Emma!" Zack says with such enthusiasm. "Hey there, doofus." Emma says while smiling at him. "I will send a car to pick you up later Emma.", her mother says to her. "Ok bye mom." Emma walks over to Zack's bed and plants a kiss on his lips, "you scared me to death Zachary." "I'm sorry beautiful, I couldn't help it. Good news is I don't have to stay here; I'm good they are getting my discharge papers together now." Brandon is bringing my truck to me. So, we can get outta here." Emma Smiles, "I can't wait, where are we going?" "Anywhere you want me to take you."


	10. Chapter 10

Zack and Emma meet Brandon in the lobby of the hospital; here you go buddy Brandon says to Zack "here are your keys". "Thanks man, you have a way home?" "Yea my brother is out there waiting for me." Brandon says and turns and walks out." Ready cutie?" "Yea, I'm ready doofus lets go." Zack opens the door for Emma and she climbs in, and Zack gets in the driver's side and they start to drive away. Zack and Emma Park outside of the building where he will be having his indoor pool party tomorrow, "you ready for my party beautiful?" "Yea I am." She says as she scoots in the middle closer to Zack.

Emma starts rubbing Zack's leg, "are you trying to seduce me beautiful?" " Maybe, maybe I am." Emma says playfully. "Well, it's working." Zack and Emma start making out and Emma reaches and grabs his crotch and was not surprised to feel that he was already hard. Zack slides his seat back, and Emma climbs on top of him, and keeps kissing him with heavy force. Zack moans out in pleasure as Emma starts to grind him a little, then Emma climbs off of him and unbuttons his pants, "Emma, what are you going to do?" Zack asked her. "What I should've done last night, you were so patient with me, and was worried about pleasing me and I should have done the same." "So, is it safe me to assume you're about to give me a blowjob?" "Yea doofus it is safe to say that."

Emma slips Zack's pants and boxers off of him, and she starts slowly sucking on his rock hard 11.5 inch cock. "Oh, god Emma!" Zack screams out, and Emma smiles the best that she can while still sucking, proud that she is able to do this. "Emma, lick around the tip of my cock, please baby?" he asked her, she gave him a thumbs up to let him know she heard him and that she will, she didn't want to stop sucking. So she starts licking around the tip of his cock and Zack moans with delight, and Emma is thrilled knowing she is fulfilling the same amount of pleasure that he had given her the night before.

The she hears Zack scream out, "Emma, Emma I, I am about to cum," then she thinks what am I supposed to do with that, she remembered Rosie told her that guys like it if you swallow it. That's what I will do then she told herself, Zack was fighting it with all that was in him, he loved it and didn't want it to end, but all at once he screamed out Emma's name and he came in her mouth. Emma raised her head up and showed him she was swallowing it. "Emma!" Zack said with surprise. "Did you really swallow my cum?" "Yea I did, was I not supposed to?" she asked him. "Well yea you can, but I wasn't expecting you too, most girls hate that." "Oh, it wasn't so bad and Rosie told me guys love it if a girl swallows it." "We do, but I just wasn't expecting it."

Zack pulled his boxers and pants back up, "I better take you home, before your parents get worried." Emma sat in the middle all the way home with her head lying on Zack's Shoulder, she felt safe with him, and hated when they had to be apart. They pulled up to her apartment, Zack got out and opened her door and walked her into the lobby. "Goodnight beautiful, I love you."He said to her while giving her a kiss on the lips, "goodnight Zack I love you too." She said and gave him another kiss.

Emma went straight up to her room and texted Rosie about what just happened. Rosie sent a text back saying," OMG Emma you guys are becoming a bit addicted huh LOL", Emma smiled and replied "yea I guess we are but it's great, it is really great, goodnight Rosie see you at Zack's party tomorrow." Emma then fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma woke up at 9:30 am, and thought "OMG I have such little time to pick the right bathing suit for Zack's party and to wrap his gift."She checked her phone and she had a text from Zack which he sent an hour and a half ago, it read. "Baby, I miss you, text me as soon as you wake up. Better yet call me; I need to hear your voice." Emma smiled and she started to dial his number, "hey beautiful" she heard on the other end of the line. "Hey sweetie" she said, "sweetie? What happened to doofus?" zack said with a chuckle. "Oh you're still my doofus" Emma said with a laugh, "but you're my sweetie too." "Emma, do you think you can come over early and spend some time with me before my party?" "Yea I can, what time do you want me to come?" "Well my party starts at 7, wanna come over about 4 and we can have 3 hours together before heading to the pool." "Yea I will be over at 4." "Ok beautiful I will see you then love you." "Love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma arrived at Zack's house at 4pm; Jessie had took her and dropped her off. She knocked on the door and Zack quickly opened it. "Hey there beautiful, I'm glad you came early, I didn't want to wait for the party to see you." "Happy Birthday Zack, you knew if you asked I would have to come early." Zack grabbed Emma and gave her a passionate kiss and took her hand and lead her inside. "My uncle is over at the pool house getting everything together, so we have the house all to ourselves." Emma smiled and sat down on the couch beside of Zack where she snuggled up against his chest. Zack kissed her on the top of the head and pulled her close. They both fell asleep; they woke up to the alarm Zack had set on his phone. It was now 6pm and they should head over to get the party started.

Zack took Emma by the hand and they got into his truck. "Emma, you know we are going to be at the pool for about an hour before anyone else gets there, we can go ahead and swim too, will you swim with me?" "Well, you know I will swim with you; it's your birthday and pool party." They pull into the parking lot, and Zack gets out and goes and opens the door for Emma, and gives her his hand. "This pool is huge." Emma tells him, "Yea it is, my dad left it to my uncle before he died." Zack has lived with his uncle since his dad died a few years back, and his mom left him when he was a baby, Emma knew all of this so it wasn't a shock, but she felt sad knowing that Zack's dad was gone she knew Zack missed him. She kept thinking how he use to always talk to her about his parents, and then she thought about how she just dropped him as a friend when she dated that douchebag Vincent. All she could think to do was reach up and grab Zack and kiss him. "What was that for beautiful?" he asked her, "because I love you and I don't want you to be sad today." "I'm not sad EM, I have you my life is going great."

They walk in and go to the separate changing rooms, and meet each other by the pool. Zack is wearing his dark blue swim trunks, and Emma is wearing a hot pink bikini," DAYUM!" Zack says out loud which causes Emma to burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at beautiful?" "You doofus." She playfully says to him. "Well my girlfriends hot" he says with a chuckle. "Oh hot, is that what I am?" she laughs before pushing him into the pool. "Hey beautiful now that wasn't very nice help me out." He says with a smirk, Emma knowing what he is going to do walks over and acts like she is going to help him out, only to have him pull her in. Zack just can't help his self, he starts kissing Emma all over as they float in the water," Zack, we can't do this here." Emma tells him. "I know, I know beautiful but you just drive me crazy." Emma pulls him to a corner of the pool with her back against the corner, and pulls him in for a kiss. They make out for a good 25 minutes when they start to hear cars pull up." People are starting to show up EM, we better act right." Zack says while chuckling," yea you're right doofus." "Good thing we are already in cold water." Zack says which causes him and Emma to both burst out laughing, and Rosie walks in and says "alright what is so funny you two?" " Nothing, Rosie." Emma says to her best friend before shooting Zack a smile.

All of the guests are having a good time at Zack's party, but Zack desperately wants some more alone time with his love. After he opens his gifts and thanks everyone, everyone goes back to swimming, except him and Emma. He takes Emma by the hand and leads her to the park that is beside of the pool. "What is wrong Zack?" She asked him with a worried look." Nothing beautiful I just didn't want to be around everyone. I just wanted to be with you." Emma smiles and they sit down on basketball court pavement. "Zack, do you want to just leave?" Emma asked him," yea I do, but wouldn't that be rude?" he asked her. "Yea I guess it would." She said to him. Zack looked at his watch, "well the party is over in 30 minutes anyway." he tells her," lets walk back and get my stuff and tell everyone bye and we can go back to my house." "Good idea doofus." Emma tells him, which causes Zack to laugh. "You know cutie I love it when you call me doofus." Emma smiles and says "I know you do, that's why I keep doing it."


	13. Chapter 13

Zack and Emma are finally back at Zack's house, and they walk up the stairs to his bedroom. "Zack, are you sure you aren't upset tonight?" Emma asked him. "I'm a little sad Emma, but I'm not upset, I just want to be with you, I just didn't feel like dealing with everyone." Emma smiles knowing how happy she makes him, even when he is sad. "Come here doofus." She says playfully while patting the spot next to her on his bed. Zack sits beside her and they start to romantically kiss, and before they know it, it has led to more.

Emma is screaming out Zack's name as they are passionately making love, Zack keeps telling her how much he loves her, with every thrust in and out of her he makes, "don't stop." Emma cries out to Zack and she tries to pull him closer, "I wouldn't dream of it" he says while kissing her lips, finally neither one of them can take it anymore, Zack shouts "he is about to cum." Emma realizes she is already there, and about that time Emma feels something warm going inside her, and that's when they realize that Zack has just came inside her. "OMG Emma shouts, we didn't use a condom!" Zack sat there in shock and couldn't believe how stupid they both were, "beautiful it will be ok." he kept reassuring her. "Maybe you weren't ovulating, then it's a slim chance you could be pregnant." "Maybe, Zack what will we do?" Emma asked him with tears running down her face.

Zack took Emma home, and he kissed her in the lobby of her apartment, "cutie don't worry too much, everything will be ok he kept telling her. I love you." "I love you too." She told him back. Once she got to her apartment she ran up to her room to check her calendar "oh thank you God." she said, as she realized she wasn't ovulating.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a month since Zack and Emma had unprotected sex after his birthday party, Emma was still nervous that she could be pregnant, but she woke up to her period. "YES!" She screamed, "what is going on in there Emma?" she heard Jessie call, "oh nothing Jessie." Emma walked to the lobby and met Rosie, "I got it." she told Rosie, "thank god Ross." Rosie said back to her, "yea no kidding." Emma said back to her.

They walk into school and Zack comes up and puts his arm around Emma," "I'm good." Emma tells him, "my period came today." "I'm glad beautiful." he told her while kissing her cheek, "but we would have been ok either way." he tells her. She smiles knowing her boyfriend is sincere, he really loves her and if she was pregnant he would stick by her, that's not what worried her, it was how her family would react but she didn't have to worry about that now, or that's what she thought anyway.

Emma kept getting what she thought was her period, but she thought something was off about them, she called Rosie and told her. "Emma do you think you just have spotting going on and maybe you really are pregnant?" Her best friend asked her, "Rosie I'm scared!" Emma said, "I'm going to be 16 tomorrow and I haven't had a normal period in 3 months!" "Emma lets go to a pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test and then you can know for sure."" ok Rosie will you go with me?" Emma pleaded to her best friend. "Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" "On the way there they were walking by a sushi restaurant, Emma began to feel her breakfast coming back up, and she threw up in the trash can that was on the sidewalk. "OH MY GOD!" Rosie said to her, "Emma did that smell make you sick?" Emma shook her head yes, knowing that was a sign of pregnancy because Emma always loved fish and the smell never bothered her. Emma began crying and she stayed outside of the pharmacy while Rosie went in to buy her some tests.

The girls arrive back at Rosie's apartment; no one was there but them. Emma quickly grabbed the test and went into the bathroom, she took three, and they had to wait three minutes for the results. Three minutes were up and Emma couldn't look at them, "Rosie please look for me." she pleaded, Rosie looked and gave her friend a sympathetic look, I'm sorry Emma they're all three positive, Rosie said with a frown. Emma began to cry, "my parents are going to kill me, I'm just turning 16, 16 and I am pregnant. What am I going to do?" "Well first Emma, I would recommend you call Zack, he will want to know, and he will help you."


	15. Chapter 15

Zack pulls up to Rosie's apartment as Rosie is walking his crying girlfriend out to meet him, "Beautiful don't cry." He tells her, "everything will be ok." "No, no it won't." Emma sobs as he pulls her in for a hug, "I'm 16 Zack and you're 17 how are we going to have a child?" "I don't know EM, but we are going to, and I know everything will be ok somehow." Zack opens the door and helps Emma in, and turns to Rosie, "thanks Rosie for looking out for her and helping her today." "No problem at all." she tells him as he gets into the driver's seat. "PULL OVER!" Emma screams, "what's wrong, Emma?" Zack asked her in fright as he pulls to the curb, Emma opens her door and begins to vomit, that's when reality hits Zack, and he knows his girlfriend is sick because of pregnancy. "EM, you ok?" He asked." yea I guess just a little sick." "Let's go and tell your parents and Jessie." "Zack they're going to be furious." "I know beautiful but we may as well get it over with, they will know something is up when they see you getting sick at certain smells, and especially when you start to get a cute little baby bump."

Zack and Emma walk into her apartment, and it already seems like all eyes are on them, as Zuri keeps asking for a tea party, Luke wants Zack to help him with his jump shot, and Ravi wants to know if Zack will help him fix his computer. "No, no not right now." Zack tells the three of them, "Emma and I need to talk to Jessie and your parents." Christina, Morgan, and Jessie rush the kids out of the room, Zack and Emma take a seat on the couch along with Christina and Jessie and Morgan sit in the recliners. "Mom, Dad, Jessie I, I, I can't do this." Emma says and starts to cry, and Zack begins to rub her back, "Mr. and Mrs. Ross, and Jessie." "Please." Christina butts in and says "call us Morgan and Christina, you've been dating Emma for over a year now, and we've known you since you were a baby." "Ok." Zack says and then he says "speaking of babies, Emma and I are going to have one." Emma's parents and Jessie's jaw drops, "Emma you're pregnant?" Emma looks up at them crying and says "yes, please don't be mad."


	16. Chapter 16

Mad, Emma we're not mad, her parents both said, we are just disappointed. You're so young you're just turning 16 tomorrow. I know, Emma says while crying. Morgan, Christina, and Jessie Zack spoke up, I want you all to know I am going to be a man about this; I am going to take care of Emma and our baby. I know we're both young but we love each other, and this was an accident we didn't plan this on purpose. Emma can't stop crying, she is afraid of what her parents will do to Zack, or even what they are going to try to make them do with their baby. Emma and Zack, Christina says we aren't mad at either of you, we know you didn't plan this, you two have made your minds up, so I guess we will have a baby around here, but remember you two are the ones that are going to be taking care of it.

Emma, and Zack are both thrilled how Morgan, and Christina took the news, Emma was relived. Zack and Emma go up to Emma's room to talk. Zack, my parents took that a lot better than I thought, yea they did, he said to her. I thought your dad would throw me out, Zack says, me too Emma says to him. Zack stays and talks to Emma for a while before giving her a goodnight kiss, he had to go buy her a birthday present before her party tomorrow. He walks down the stairs and Morgan catchers him before he gets to the elevator, Zack, Morgan says, I want you to know that Christina and I would've handled this whole thing differently but we know you love Emma and are a man of your word. Yes sir Zack tells him, I love Emma with everything in me. Morgan smiles, as Zack steps into the elevator to leave.

Zack walked into Tiffany's, he wanted to buy Emma a promise ring, I want her to know I mean it when I say I am there for her he thinks to himself, and I need to have it engraved. He finds the perfect one and it's just the right size for her tiny delicate finger, size 6. He has it engraved, on the inside of it, it reads I promise to love you and to be there for you forever and always, on the outside, he puts her and his initials along with their birthstones and the date of their anniversary.


	17. Chapter 17

Zack or Emma neither one could sleep; Zack was laying on his bed thinking about her when his phone started to vibrate on his nightstand. He looked at it and seen the call was from Emma, he quickly answers it; Beautiful is everything ok he asked with a worried voice. Yes, I'm ok Emma tells him, I just can't sleep. I can't sleep either he tells her, I would feel so much better if you were here with me Emma tells him, I would love to be there with you Em, but I don't think your parents would allow that. Yea I know she tells him, Zack looks at the clock and its 12:01 A.m., Happy Birthday cutie he tells her, thank you doofus Emma says while laughing. You need to rest EM, the baby needs you to be well rested, Zack tells her, yea I know I am going to try to sleep. Goodnight, they each said to each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma wakes up, the next morning at 9am, feeling very sick. Oh crap she says to herself, as she runs into the bathroom and begins to vomit. Thank you baby Emma says while rubbing her stomach, at that moment her mom walks in and tells her happy birthday. Thanks mom Emma says with a smile, Emma Christina says, you're already sick in the mornings? Uh yea Emma tells her mom, we need to make you a doctor's appointment Monday so we can get you some vitamins and see the baby and be able to tell how far along you are. Emma doesn't know if she should or not but she decides to tell her mom she knows exactly how far along she is, mom I am exactly 4 months pregnant. Emma how do you know that Christina asked her daughter and Emma proceeds to tell her mother about what happened after Zack's birthday party.

Emma, is sitting at the table with her family trying to eat breakfast but just looking at it and smelling it is making her so sick. Emma what is wrong with you, her younger sister Zuri asked, Emma looks up at her mom, and sees her mom nodding her head yes. Zuri, Ravi, Luke Emma says, I'm pregnant. Pregnant zuri asked what is that, that means shes going to have a baby Luke says. Congratulations dear sister ravi says thanks Emma says while giving him a smile.

While still having breakfast at the table as a family, they hear the intercom go off, they hear tony the door man say, hey Zack's here, send him up Christina says, at that moment Emma's face turns pale white, Emma Morgan says to his daughter what's wrong honey, Emma doesn't answer instead she passes out. Oh my God Christina says trying to get her daughter to come back to consciousness, as Zack walks into the kitchen carrying a dozen roses, and sees his girlfriend laying on the kitchen floor, WHAT HAPPENED he shouts, and as Jessie moves the kids out of the way for Zack to get closer to Emma, We don't know Morgan and Christina tell him, she turned white and passed out, about that time Emma came to.


	19. Chapter 19

Zack picks Emma up and carries her to the couch, and he sits beside her, while the rest of her family follows them. You ok beautiful he asked her, I just feel dizzy, Zack kisses her forehead, we have to get you to see a doctor asap he tells her, I know she said. Christina spoke up Emma; you're so young you could have any type of complication from being pregnant. Complication? Zack and Emma asked at the same time. Don't worry Christina quickly tells her daughter and Zack, I will make sure Emma gets to go to the doctor on Monday. Monday, Emma and Zack both thought to themselves that was 3 days away if you counted today. They both knew they would be worrying until then.

They had several hours left before Emma's party was to start, at her parents' country club, Emma, zack says to her, yea Zack she says weakly, while not even raising her up out of his lap, I want to give you your present now, before your party, and he helps her sit up, and hands her the wrapped box. Emma begins to open it and her heart fell to her stomach, as she thought a ring, surely he isn't asking me to marry him, as she pulls the ring from the box and realizes it is a promise ring, she smiles as she reads the engravings, and she looks over at Zack and motions for him to lean in for a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone is at the country club for Emma's party, Rosie, Zack and Emma are sitting in a corner out of sight, when Emma says I feel sick, I hope no one notices. I'm not ready for everyone to know I'm pregnant just yet. Emma do you need some fresh air Zack asked his girlfriend with a concerned voice. No, maybe a sprite she says, I will go get you one Zack says while hoping up and leaving the girls behind. Emma, Rosie says is everything ok? I don't know Emma says to her best friend, my mom thinks I might have some complication, I passed out this morning and I've been weak ever since. If you need anything let me know Emma, Rosie tells her. I will Rosie, thanks Emma tells her, and Zack returns with her sprite.

Zack takes Emma and Rosie back to Emma's Apartment about an hour before the party ended, Emma just felt sick and wanted to lie down, Zack Carries Emma into the building with Rosie at his side, and they enter the Ross' apartment. Zack sits on the couch and lets Emma lay down with her head in his lap, and she quickly falls asleep. Zack, Rosie says, I hate seeing her like that, she's always bubbly, I know he says, I hate it too. I hope the doctor can help her Monday, me too Rosie says, wanting to ask if she can tag along but she knows that they need to go alone for the first appointment. Rosie tells Zack bye as she gets up to leave, as Emma's family return to the apartment, Zack Christina says, why don't you go ahead and take Emma up to her room, you can spend the night and keep an eye on her she says while smiling at him.


	21. Chapter 21

Zack stayed with Emma the whole weekend, and it is now Monday, Christina walks in to inform them Emma has an appointment at 3PM. Thanks mom, Emma says. Emma sits up on the side of her bed, and Zack sits beside her, you feeling alright beautiful he asked her, no, not really she says to him. What's wrong Em? He asked her, I'm nervous, and I feel like I need to puke she tells him. Want me to help you into the bathroom, yes please Emma says to him, once they get into the bathroom Emma can't hold back she almost misses the toilet, Zack helps her get on her knees and holds her hair back, I feel so embarrassed that you're watching me throw up she tells him. Don't be, Zack says to Emma, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything with me, besides I've already seen you naked he says with a wink, causing Emma to laugh, yea you have she says back to him.

Zack, Emma, and Christina are riding in the limo to Emma's first appointment. I'm scared Emma says, Zack takes her hand and kisses it, everything will be ok he tells her, Christina smiles as she realizes how much Zack loves her daughter, and says Em the doctor will check everything and give you what you need to stay healthy. Once inside, Zack signs Emma in at the window while Emma and Christina take a seat in the waiting room. 10 minutes goes by, and they hear Emma Ross the doctor will see you now.


	22. Chapter 22

The nurse tells Emma to take a seat so that she can check her vitals. Well, you have a good blood pressure Emma hears the nurse say, it's just a tad higher than it should be but nothing to worry to about, it is 122/80, let's get your temperature, 98.6 perfect so far so great Miss Ross, Emma, Zack, and Christina all sigh for relief. Let's get your weight, Emma steps on the scales, 107, you're going to have to gain a pretty good amount of weight the nurse says to Emma. Yes mam Emma says, I want what's best for my baby.

The three of them are waiting in the room for the doctor, all three of them are still nervous, when the door opens and an older man walks in, Hello I am doctor Adams, Doctor George Adams, you must be Emma, nice to meet you doctor Adams Emma says with a smile. Miss Ross, I am going to have my nurse come in and take some blood, for some blood work and once I get the readings I will be right back, and we will do an ultrasound, sound good? Yea sounds good Emma says to the doctor.

The nurse has drawn all the blood she needs, and says the doctor will be back in shortly, the three of them tell her thank you as she walks out. Emma's sitting on the table talking about the baby, when all at once her face turns pale white again, Emma Zack says you ok, yea, yea I just feel dizzy again like I could faint, lay back sweetie Christina says to her daughter. I'm going to go grab that nurse Zack says to Emma and Christina and he heads out the door, only to run into the nurse. There's something wrong with Emma he tells the nurse, that's what I was coming back in to tell you, the nurse says to Zack. Wait what? Zack says in shock, one of her blood test have already showed up, your girlfriend is anemic, Anemic? Zack asked the nurse. Let's go back to the room and we can all discuss this together the nurse tells him. They walk in the room and the nurse notices how pale Emma is, you're worse than it shows the nurse says out loud before thinking. WHAT, Emma and Christina both ask, calm down, the nurse says don't get all worked up , Miss Ross you're anemic. Anemic? Emma asked. Yes, Anemic the nurse tells her, its very common in pregnant women. Oh ok, Emma says, what is it exactly? The nurse tells her what it is, tells her that her iron is extremely low, which is what is causing her to become pale and pass out, the doctor will be giving you some iron pills before you leave, I'm going to go back and check the rest of your blood work out

Doctor Adams walks back in the room pushing the ultrasound machine; you ready Miss Ross to see your baby? Yes, Emma says with excitement, while reaching for Zack's hand. Zack takes a hold of Emma's hand as the doctor squirts the gel on her stomach, ohh Emma says that's really cold, I apologized Dr Adams said, I should've warned you about that, its ok Emma says to him. Zack and Emma stare in amazement at the screen at their baby, Oh my gosh Zack says, that's our baby, Emma smiles and then begins to cry tears of joy,

Christina, Emma, and Zack are all three surprised when the doctor asked if they want to know the sex of the baby, none of them really thought they could tell this early, as the doctor told her she was just a week over 4 months along. Do we want to know Emma asked Zack, If you want to know Em, I want to know, mom what do you think Emma asked, Emma honey it's up to you and Zack, but if it were me I would want to know, Christina told her daughter. Ok, we want to know Emma said with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

Congratulations, it's a boy, Dr Adams told them, a boy Emma said with a smile, a boy, a son Zack says with a look of delight on his face. A grandson Christina says happily. Their happy thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, yes DR Adams says and the door opens, it's his nurse, DR Adams she says, Miss Ross is also Hypoglycemic. Thank you the doctor says to his nurse, and turns to explain the medical condition that was just said to his patient.

Zack, Emma, and Christina leave the doctor's office, and stop by to pick up Emma's medicine before heading back to the penthouse. They finally get back to the penthouse, and Zack makes sure that Emma takes her medications and eats a snack, I don't want that blood sugar dropping he says sternly to his girlfriend, I know she says, and then Zack's phone started ringing, I have no idea who this is he says, answer it Emma tells him. Hello, Zack says, Hello MR Scott he hears on the other line, and he thinks MR Scott this is serious as he says, yes this is MR Scott, Emma looks up at him knowing that this will be important. Zack gets weak as he slowly sits next to Emma holding the phone, you sure he asked the person on the other end of the phone, and Emma sees a tear roll down Zack's face. Ok, ok alright yea thanks for calling he says while hanging up. He looks at Emma and says my uncles plane went down, they haven't be able to find any survivors yet, Oh my gosh Emma says, I am so sorry Zack. Zack, what else are you not telling me Emma asked, uhh well Emma if they don't find him the state is going to take me away.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been three weeks since the news of the plane crash, Zack was supposed to have been taken away, but Morgan and Christina stepped in to make sure that Zack wouldn't have to leave. They signed papers to be his guardians until he turns 18, they didn't want Emma to deal with any more stress so they hurried to make sure he could stay with them. Emma is almost 5 months pregnant now, and all of her friends and family members know. Emma is just waking up, and she looks for Zack only to find a note on his side of the bed, good morning beautiful I will text you later, your dad wanted me to help him with his movie script, if you need anything call. Emma stood up and felt a wave of dizziness hit her and nausea, so she sits back down, and calls out for her mom, who comes running in, what's wrong Emma Christina asked her daughter, I don't feel well at all, Christina goes and grabs a thermometer to check Emma's temp which read 103.2 Oh my Christina says, as she realizes how high her daughters fever is, that's it we are going to the hospital, Christina helps her daughter up, who ends up fainting in her arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Christina sits impatiently in the hospital waiting room, as she sees her husband and Zack running down the hallway, where is she Zack says as he walks into the waiting room, they're running some test Christina tells her husband, and Zack. A doctor walks into the waiting room, and says Ross, Christina motions him over to where they are sitting. We have Emma stable, her fever has broke, we think the cause of it was from her anemia, we have given her a higher prescription for iron, the baby seems fine we did an ultrasound and she is being discharged to go home, but please make sure she gets plenty of rest, I want her on bed rest for the next week, and then she needs to follow up with doctor Adams. Morgan, Christina and Zack thank the doctor and told him that they would make sure Emma got plenty of rest.


	26. Chapter 26

When they all get back home, Zack carries Emma from the car to their room. You have to get plenty of rest beautiful he tells her. Emma smiles, and says what would I do without you? Zack kisses his girlfriend and says no EM I don't know what I would do without you. Zack, do you know something that I could so go for right now, Emma asked her boyfriend. What's that beautiful he asked her, I would love a chocolate milk shake and some fried pickles Emma Says. Zack makes a gaging face at the thought of those two things together, which causes Emma to laugh. I will run and get you that beautiful, I will be back quickly he says to her while kissing her goodbye.

Zack returns with the items Emma asked for, here you go beautiful. Thank you she says happily as she grabs the stuff out of her boyfriend's hands, causing him to chuckle. WHAT Emma snaps at him, oh nothing he says; no really tell me what you're thinking she tells him. Zack laughs and says well I am just picturing the next 5 ½ months. Emma smiled and says I can't wait to meet our little boy, I can't either EM he says back to her.


	27. Chapter 27

The week of bed rest went by quick, and Emma needed to follow up with her doctor. Zack, and Emma along with Emma's best friend Rosie sit impatiently in the waiting room for DR Adams, when the nurse calls out Emma Ross. The three of them get up and walk through the doors. Alright Miss Ross you know the drill lets get your vitals. Your temperature, and blood pressure is perfect, lets get your weight. 111, Miss Ross you still have a long way to go, but at least you've gained since your last appointment. Emma smiles and takes Zack's hand as they walk into the room, the doctor will be in shortly. Zack, Emma and Rosie sit there talking about the baby when the doctor walks in. Hello Miss Ross, hey Doctor Adams Emma says. I'm going to do another ultrasound, Emma and Zack Smile they loved getting to see their baby. I'm going to do a vaginal ultrasound, Emma's eyes widen what does that mean, she asked the doctor wishing that her mom could've came along. It will still show your baby Miss Ross, but it will also give me a better view of your uterus and I can make sure that everything looks good for you and your baby. Oh ok she says while reaching for Zack's hand.

Zack, Emma, and Rosie are staring at the screen, Rosie is in shock shes never seen anything like it before, oh dear they hear doctor adams say. Whats wrong doctor adams zack asked quickly. Doctor adams tells them that he can't be Emma's doctor anymore, Miss Ross I am going to send you to a high risk doctor, I feel you and your baby will be better off, let me go make the call and I will be right back. Emma and Zack just look at each other, and Rosie asked them, what does that mean? Something must be wrong Zack says, or he wouldn't be sending Emma to a high risk doctor, he says this while hugging his girlfriend who is already crying.


	28. Chapter 28

Zack takes Rosie and Emma back to the penthouse, and he goes to get Emma's new medications and to pick up some food, he decides he will take his time, he knows Emma wants to talk to Rosie. Once inside Emma and Rosie begin to talk. Emma I am sure everything is going to work out fine with the baby, Doctor Adams even has your new appointment set up and you will be going tomorrow, and it's another chance to see the baby. I hope you're right Rosie, Emma says to her best friend, I am so nervous. Hey kids Christina says as she walks into the room, Mom Emma says happily, I am so glad you're home, will you go to the new doctor with me tomorrow she asked her mom. New doctor Christina asked in shock, yea he thought it would be best for me to see a high risk doctor Emma tells her mom, oh honey her mom says with worry to her voice, of course I will go with you.

Zack comes back with the pizza and a fried ice cream, Emma was having a strong craving for it so he wanted to make sure she had it. Zack, Emma says, did you happen to get anything to drink? Zack smiles and says yes I did, I figured your next craving would be water melon Lemonade so I went ahead and got some. Oh you're the best Emma says and kisses Zack on the check.

It was now night time and everyone was asleep but Emma. She was thinking about waking Zack up, she felt a strange sensation. Like she had all those times she and Zack had sex. She wanted him bad, she looked at the clock and it said 2:30 AM, she couldn't control the urge so she shock Zack to wake him up. EMMA he jumped up quickly, whats wrong. Emma laughed, nothing is wrong I just need you she told him. Need me? He asked. Yea, I need you in a bad way she said with a wink. Oh Emma he says, which causes her to giggle.

Zack and Emma sit on the bed, and they start making out, Zack knows his girlfriend's hormones are going crazy which is why she wanted to have sex at 2:30 in the morning, and he was going to pleasure her however she wanted. Zack stands up and starts removing Emma's clothes until she is laying on the bed wearing nothing but a huge smile. She tells him hurry up off with those boxers, which causes Zack to burst out laughing, ok he tells her while quickly removing them. He starts kissing Emma on the lips and the neck, and down to her breast. He starts slowly sucking on one of them while using his hand to rub the other one, which causes Emma to moan out his name in pleasure. He then starts kissing down on her stomach until he reaches her area; he slowly starts to pleasure her. Licking around causing her to scream in pleasure, and begging him not to stop. Then he stands up and slowly climbs on top of her and starts to make love to her. Harder, faster Emma screams out to him, anything you want cutie Zack tells her while picking up the pace, and kissing her passionately, Emma bites her lip and screams shes almost there, and Zack is fighting back the urge, he wants to let Emma orgasm first or for him and her to cum at the same time. Emma screams out Zack's name, and keeps repeating how much she loves him, when she can't hold it back anymore. About the time, Zack screams her name out and tells her she's the best and they cum at the same time, and without getting dressed they just lay there and cuddle and fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Emma and Zack wake up and they both get dressed for the doctor's appointment, and they walk down stairs for breakfast. Bertram was making sausage, and gravy and eggs, Emma took one whiff of the smell and had to run off to the bathroom. Zack rushed after her, you ok beautiful he asked her, yea I will be ok, I don't think I can eat right now she told him. We will get you something after your appointment when you feel like eating; you think you could at least drink something he asked her. Maybe some Orange juice, ok I'm on he tells her, and he goes to get her some juice.

Emma, Zack and Christina arrive at the high risk doctor; I'm so worried Emma says while they're sitting waiting to be called back. Zack takes her by the hand, and says Emma it will be ok, no matter what he says we will be ok, you, me and our precious boy. Emma smiles, and they hear Emma Ross, and the three of them get up to walk back to the room. Miss Ross, I need to check your height and weight, and vitals. Emma steps up on the scales, 109, seems that you've lost two pounds since your visit with your previous doctor yesterday. We don't want you losing weight, let's check your height 5'4 is your height Miss Ross, your vitals are perfect.

Emma sits waiting for the doctor nervously shaking her leg, calm down honey her mother tells her, Zack walks over and takes her hand, beautiful try to relax. I can't she says I know something is wrong, then they hear a knock and a middle age man walks in. Hello Miss Ross my name is DR Chad Ryan, Hello DR Ryan nice to meet you they all three say back to him. So, you did a vaginal ultrasound with DR Adams yesterday correct Miss Ross, Yes Emma says to him. I am going to perform another one of those today, is that ok with you he asked her. Yes Emma tells him. Well then, I see now what Doctor Adams was talking about, Miss Ross, you have very small cervix, and the baby's head has already dropped. Emma looks at her mom and sees the concern and knows this isn't good. For you to just be 5 months Miss Ross, it is way too early for the baby to already be in the position for birth. I'm going to give you some new medications, and I don't want you to do very much of physical activity. You can go to school and do school functions just don't do anything lifting or bending, got it he asked her. Yes DR Ryan I understand.


	30. Chapter 30

Emma and Zack are back at home, at least you don't have to go back for another month beautiful, and I am going to take good care of you. Emma smiles, I know you will doofus she says to him. Emma, what are we going to name our little guy? I've thought of a few names she tells him. Well let me hear them cutie. Well, I would love to name him after you and my dad she tells him. I think that's a great idea he says while giving her a smile. I was thinking about Zachary Morgan Emma tells him. I like that babe he tells her, but how about this he asked her, Zachary Morgan Ross, and of course Scott. Emma smiles I love that, me too Zack says while kissing her lips.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma is almost 6 months pregnant, and it's the last basketball game of the season. Emma wakes up to the sound of water running, Zack is taking a shower before the game. She walks into the bathroom, hey doofus, is there room for one more she asked him. Of course gorgeous come on in, Emma gets undressed and then joins her boyfriend in the shower. Zack smiles as he notices Emma finally has a little baby bump, what she says to him. Nothing beautiful, it's just you look so cute with a baby bump. Emma blushes as Zack pulls her closer under the water, and they share a passionate kiss.

Emma is sitting with her best friend Rosie, along with her parents and her brothers and sister as they wait to cheer Zack on, when Emma notices Bryn Brightbart the girl that tried to take all her friends away and frame her on what up Walden staring at her. Rosie notices, Emma don't worry about her; we all know she's a witch, Emma laughs which make Rosie feel better.

The Warm up music starts to play and the basketball team runs out, they do their warm ups, and before the game starts they announce the MVP's and such. They hear the announcer say our MVP for this season, standing at 6'4 number 12 Zachary Scott. Emma, her family and Rosie start clapping and cheering as Zack is all smiles while getting his trophy, and Rosie then notices Bryn eyeing Zack. OMG Rosie says, What Emma asked her. I think Bryn wants your man Emma, WHAT Emma says. Look at her Emma, and Emma looks at Bryn and sees that she really is checking Zack out. Emma grabs her stomach and sits down, Emma honey whats wrong her mom asked, I feel cramps Emma says with tears running down her face, Emma let Rosie take you outside to get some fresh air, your dad and I will go get Zack and we can go home, her mom says to her. No, mom don't this is an important game to Zack don't let him know I'm not feeling well, Rosie and I will go outside and see if the fresh air helps. Zack notices Emma clinching at her stomach and he runs after her and Rosie.

EMMA he screams as he runs out of the gym, Zack she says I'm ok just cramping I need some fresh air. Well I am going to get fresh air with you then, but your game Zack she tells him. Emma that game isn't important to me, you and Ross are important to me. Ross? Rosie asked while Emma smiles, Rosie I forgot to tell you but Zack and I decided on a baby name, Zachary Morgan Ross Scott, but we are going to call him Ross. Aww, Emma that is an adorable name Rosie says. Emma then tells Zack what happened in the gym with Bryn, Emma don't worry about her, I wouldn't be interested in her if she was the last woman on earth. Emma smiles and says I know, but she's up to something.


	32. Chapter 32

Emma is officially 6 months now; she's up getting ready for school, when she notices a little bit of blood in her underwear. ZACK she screams from the bathroom, what, what's wrong beautiful he says while entering the bathroom. Look she says to him while showing him the blood. Let me go get your mom, he tells her. Christina and Zack come back, Emma honey I don't think you have to worry about that little bit of blood she tells her daughter. If it gets worse then you will need to worry. Emma smiles, thanks mom.

Zack and Emma arrive at school only to be greeted by Rosie who is waiting in the parking lot for them. Rosie why aren't you at our table waiting for us Emma asked her. Emma, Bryn started a horrible rumor about you. WHAT Emma shouts to her best friend? Beautiful calm down Zack tells his girlfriend. She's going around telling everyone that you got pregnant on purpose Emma to trap Zack into being with you, and she is telling people that you aren't even sure the baby is Zack's. Emma starts to cry, and Zack pulls her into a hug, beautiful don't worry about her or these rumors I know the truth and you do too and so does Rosie and your family. I know Emma says between sobs but I don't want people to think I am slut. Emma feels her stomach beginning to cramp, and its almost unbearable.


	33. Chapter 33

Emma decides not to tell Rosie or Zack about the cramps, she thinks they will go away once school starts. They walk inside and all eyes are on them, Zack grabs Emma and gives her a kiss and then bends down and kisses her belly, to let everyone know he loves the both of them. Emma smiles, and she feels better. Zack goes to gym class, while Emma and Rosie walk to their art class. As the day goes on Emma starts to feel more cramps, and they become more unbearable as they keep coming. While walking to 4th period she decides to tell Rosie. Rosie, I think something's wrong. What do you mean Emma Rosie ask her with concern. I'm cramping really bad, this morning I had some blood but my mom said it shouldn't be anything but these cramps are unbearable.

Do you want me to help you find Zack? Rosie asked her best friend. Yes please Rosie, and at the time Emma felt a strange sensation and water began to gush to the floor. OH MY GOD Rosie shouts, Emma I think your water just broke, the girls notice that a pretty good lot of blood is in the mix of the fluids that's coming out of Emma. Rosie doesn't know what to do as to they're the only ones in the hallway, she can't leave her friend to go find Zack but she knows she needs to get Emma to the hospital. Emma is lying on the floor in pain, when their art teacher walks by, girls you're late that's a write up their teacher says to them, but she quickly notices that Emma is in labor.


	34. Chapter 34

Miss Devlin the art teacher stays with Emma, while Rosie runs to get Zack. He had weight lifting this period so she knew he would be in the gym. She ran in the gym and couldn't hardly catch her breath, Rosie what's wrong Zack asked her. Emma is in labor she managed to get out, Zack told the couch he had to go and he quickly followed Rosie down the hallway to where Emma and Miss Devlin were. Emma he said as he sat down beside her in the floor, Zack it hurts Emma said weakly, Zack stands up and picks Emma up out of the floor and carries her to his truck, with Rosie right behind him. The three of them drive to the hospital, on the drive Rosie calls Jessie and tells her what's going on so that Jessie and Emma's parents can meet them at the hospital.

They make it to the hospital and Emma is quickly put into a room, and within 10min her family and Jessie make it. Dr Ryan walks in, Miss Ross, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to stop your labor, I have nicu on standby, and they will be ready for the baby once you deliver. Emma nods, while crying, she's scared for her baby's life and in pain from the labor.

Emma I need you to begin pushing, Dr Ryan tells her, Zack and Christina are there with Emma as her coaches. Push beautiful you can do this Zack tells her. Honey it's going to hurt but in the end you know it's worth it her mother tells her. Emma begins to push and she starts screaming, while squeezing Zack's hand. I see his head they all three hear doctor Ryan say. Take deep breathes beautiful Zack tells his girlfriend, one more push Miss Ross and you will have a baby Dr Ryan says. Zack and Christina help Emma move forward and each of them have one of her hands as she pushes. Then they barely hear the baby boy cry, cut the cord the doctor yells to the nurse hurry. Zack is frightened by what he is hearing, and then the nurse quickly walks out of the room with his new born son. Zack is snapped out of his trance of thinking about little Ross by Emma's monitor making the flat line sound.


	35. Chapter 35

Zack and Christina are quickly rushed out of the room, so that the doctors can work on Emma. Christina and Zack both are standing in the hallway crying, when Morgan and Jessie walk up to them, what's going on Morgan asked his wife. The baby has been rushed to NICU and Emma has flat lined, she lost a lot of blood Christina tells her husband. Zack slides down the wall with his face in his hand, not caring who hears him crying. When a nurse walks up to him, MR Scott we need you in the NICU to decide what the best treatment is for your son, Zack looks at Christina and Morgan who both tell him to go that they will keep him informed on Emma's condition.

Zack can't believe how tiny his little boy is, 3 pounds and 13 ounces just barely under 4 pounds and 17 ½ inches long. Zack feels someone touch his shoulder, and he turns around and sees that it is Morgan. Christina and I decided you might need a little help, how do you feel seeing your baby he asked Zack. It's strange, like that's a part of me and Emma lying there Zack says while smiling. He just looks so helpless he says to Morgan, look at all the tubes in him. What are they saying Zack Morgan asked him. Other than his lungs not being developed nothing he says back to Morgan. Morgan, what are they saying about Emma? Morgan hesitates, it's not looking good Zack, she's in critical condition they rushed her to ICU. I need to see her Morgan, but I don't want to leave Ross. Zack, I can stay here with him, while you go see Emma. Thank you Morgan, let me get a picture of him really quick, I'm sure Emma will want to see him, Zack takes a picture of his new born son and Hugs Morgan and then heads to ICU to see Emma.


	36. Chapter 36

Zack walks into Emma's room, and walks over to her and Christina. Hey beautiful he says to her, I have something to show you. Emma smiles knowing it's a picture of her son. He pulls his cellphone out and hands the phone to Emma to view their tiny infant, Emma begins to cry. I wish I could go see him, but they won't let me out of this bed, they said it's too dangerous for me. I will keep bringing you picture EM, he says and Rosie walks in to visit her friend, want to see our boy Emma says to her best friend. Yes, I do Rosie says to her. Aww Emma he is so cute Rosie says to her best friend, he has blonde hair just like you.

Miss Ross they hear as a nurse walks in, I have some paper work I need you and your boyfriend to fill out, I also have your son's birth certificate since you two are not married I need MR Scott to sign it so we can put his last name on it, and on his incubator. Zack takes the certificate and quickly signs on the line that says father; there you go he tells the nurse. He and Emma fill the rest of it out and hand it back to the nurse and she then walks away.


	37. Chapter 37

It has been a week since Emma has given birth, and she is finally in a regular room, and about to see her baby in person for the first time. Zack Wheels Emma into the NICU and over to their baby boy, who has ended up losing weight, he is now at 3 pounds and 10 ounces. Zack helps Emma stand so that she can put her hand through the holes in the incubator to touch her new born for the first time. He feels so soft Emma says to Zack who is also touching his son through one of the holes, yea he is Em, Emma grabs her head, I feel Dizzy she says to Zack, who quickly helps Emma back into the wheel chair, and he kneels beside her. You ok mommy, he says, Emma smiles yea I'm ok Daddy she says back to him. Both of them realizing that was the first time either of them has been called mommy and daddy. A nurse walks over to them and asked them if they would like to hold their son.

Is it dangerous for him to come out of there Emma asked; no just as long as you don't keep him out too long. Then yes, I want to hold my boy Emma says with a smile. The nurse places the tiny baby in Emma's arms, hey Ross, I'm your mommy Emma says to her infant son, while Zack stands there smiling at the both of them. Zack kneels down and kisses his son on the head, I'm your daddy little guy, and that causes Emma to smile and cry. Don't cry beautiful, he tells his girlfriend, I'm not sad these are tears of joy; it feels so great to hold him. Zack pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Emma and Ross, when a nurse walks by and asked would you like a picture of the three of you? Yea that would be great Zack says, Zack hands the nurse his phone, and kneels down and leans in close to Emma and their son, for the picture. Want to hold him? Emma asked Zack, yea I do, Zack takes the new born from Emma. He's perfect EM, he says to Emma, give me your phone doofus she says, and I can take your picture so you can have one. Zack hands Emma his phone and she snaps the picture, and the nurse walks over and says we better put him back in the incubator. Zack and Emma give their infant another kiss before handing him off to the nurse.


	38. Chapter 38

It's been a month since Emma has given birth, baby Ross is still in NICU but he is finally up to 4pounds, and he is now 18 inches long. Emma is exhausted because she hasn't left the hospital since Ross has been born, beautiful Zack tells her, go home tonight and get some rest, I will stay and if anything happens I will call you right away. Emma hesitates before giving in, ok just tonight she tells him, Zack smiles and gives her a kiss as she leaves to go home.

Zack motions for one of the nurses, listen he says to her. I want to propose to my girlfriend tomorrow. I have this little onesie and he pulls it out, and written on it, is. Mommy will you please marry my daddy, we both love you. I want to put this on him, he tells the nurse, and put the ring at his feet. The nurse says that is so sweet, of course we will put it on him first thing, how soon do you think she will come back? I would say pretty early, I couldn't get her to go home he says.

At 7:30 in the morning, the nurse lets Zack dress his son in the onesie, and they put him and the ring inside the incubator. At 8 he sees Emma coming to the door, and he hides in the corner of the NICU where she can't see him. Emma approaches her son, and she begins to cry, and Zack walks up behind her and grabs her waist. She turns around and looks at him with a smile, and Says how could I say no, and Zack leans in to kiss her.


	39. Chapter 39

It's been a month since Zack and Emma have gotten engaged. Baby Ross is now 2 months old, and he is finally in a regular hospital room. Emma is still on home bound for school, and Zack brings her, her homework every day, and twice a week a teacher visits her to check her work. Baby Ross now weighs 4 pounds and 13 ounces; Emma is sitting by Ross' bed working on some math homework when he begins to cry. Oh Ross what's the matter sweet boy she says to him while picking him up, and the baby stops crying. You just wanted your mommy didn't you, she says to her baby boy while kissing him on his head.

She walks back over to her chair, and holds the baby in her arms and continues working on her math homework, I bet you miss Daddy too huh, she says to Ross, he will be back soon she tells her infant, he is at school.

Hey Rosie Zack calls out for his fiancée's best friend. Sup Zack? Rosie asked him. Ross should be getting out of the hospital this week, they told Emma and me that last night. Oh that's wonderful Rosie says to him, yea it is we can't wait to get him home, but here's the deal Emma never got to have a baby shower. Christina and I were talking last night about you and her throwing her one as a surprise. Yea I don't mind Rosie tells him, ok good, but we are going to do it when Ross is released which he should be released by Friday, we thought maybe I can walk her into it without her knowing when we got home. Yea, sounds good, I will go after school and talk to Christina about it Rosie tells him. Thanks Rosie, don't mention it Zack, it's no problem.


	40. Chapter 40

School is finally over, and Zack calls Emma while walking to his truck. Hey, beautiful he says to his girlfriend, hey handsome she says to him. How is my boy doing? He asked her, he is doing just fine; he peed on me today Emma tells her boyfriend, which causes Zack to burst out laughing. Oh my god Emma did he really? Yea he did, I wouldn't change it though, I love him so much, and it's ok if he pees on mommy. Zack laughs, I'm just glad we are going to finally get to take him home soon, anyway beautiful I am about to pull out from the school parking lot, do you want some food from somewhere? Yea, bring me some taco bell please, you got it beautiful, oh and you have no homework today. Oh thank God, Emma says, I finally got all the rest of it finished. Well, you had homework, but Rosie and I did it for you on our lunch break. Zachary, you and Rosie are cheating for me, she laughs, well yea you have a lot to deal with babe so we decided to help you he says to her. Well thank you doofus she says. See you in a bit, he says to her before hanging up.

Zack walks into Ross' room, hey beautiful he says while handing Emma her food and kissing her on the lips, before going to grab Ross out of his bed. Hey there little man, daddy has missed you and mommy today, Emma smiles while watching Zack with their son, and says he and mommy missed daddy too.


	41. Chapter 41

Zack's phone goes off, he has a text from Rosie, it reads Zack Christina and I have everything set for Friday we have even invited all of Emma and I's friends, ps I am on my way to the hospital I have to see that cute little boy, Zack quickly sends her a text back, thanks Rosie, and ok see ya in a bit. Who was that Emma asked, it was Rosie she is on her way here to see Ross. Oh ok Emma says, they measured Ross today she tells Zack, he is now 19 inches long. Zack Smiles our boy is growing good, I knew he was strong and a fighter, just like his momma he says with a smile, Rosie walks in, hey guys she says, Hey Rosie Zack and Emma both say. Let me have that boy Rosie says while using some hand sanitizer before Zack hands her the tiny infant. I swear Emma he is too perfect, thanks Rosie Emma says, you're welcome Rosie says back to her. He is perfect like his mommy Zack says, hey you're pretty perfect yourself Zack Emma says to him while smiling, and then she sits in his lap and kisses him. Oh please guys, Rosie says are you trying to make another one of these little things while laughing. Not right now Emma says but someday when we are older, and when Ross is older, yea Zack says we are going to make sure the next one is planned.


	42. Chapter 42

It is finally Friday, and Zack and Emma are waiting for the doctor to come in to check Ross out so that they can take him home. I'm so nervous Emma says, beautiful don't be nervous. I can't help it, what if they say he can't go home? Emma, he is going to get to go home with us today, he is doing so well. They hear a knock on the door, and Doctor Ryan walks in. Hello Miss Ross and MR Scott, let's check out this little guy, to make sure that he can go home. Emma hands her son to Doctor Ryan, and he lays him in the bed. I'm going to check his lungs and heart beat out, the doctor tells Emma and Zack. His heart sounds good, it sounds like he has a slight rattle in his lungs, Emma grabs a hold of Zack's arm she just knows the doctor is going to say he has to stay longer in the hospital. Let me check his weight and height and then you can take your baby home, just watch him closely and bring him to his check up next week; Emma smiles no problem Doctor Ryan she says. Oh well this is great news, Emma and Zack hear the doctor say, what's that Doctor Ryan Zack asked him. Ross weighs 5 pounds and 4 ounces, and he is still 19 inches long. Emma and Zack are both all smiles, I'm actually going to give you a prescription for allergies Doctor Ryan says to Zack and Emma. That could be why he has a rattle sound in his lungs.

Zack and Emma stop by to pick up baby Ross' medicine and then they head back home. I'm so excited to get him home Emma says. Me too EM, I'm glad the three of us can actually be together now. Zack and Emma arrive back to the penthouse, Zack opens the door for Emma and grabs Ross' car seat and carries him in. When they walk out of the elevator, Rosie and Christina yell surprise. Emma is in shock with her surprise baby shower that her mom and Rosie are throwing for her.

Emma got so many cute things for baby Ross from all of her friends and her family, and the shower was over. I have one more surprise for you beautiful Zack says to her, oh you do, do you she says to him. Yes I do, let your mom hold Ross and follow me, Zack takes Emma up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms in the penthouse, Oh my gosh Emma says, you did this? Yea, me, Luke and Ravi, Emma looks around at the nursery, wow she says to herself, they really thought of everything, from a rocking chair to the baby bed. I know it will be a while before we put him in here at night, but it is ready for him when we need it Zack says to her. Thank you sweetie she says to him before kissing him on the lips.


	43. Chapter 43

Its Zack and Emma's first night home with Ross, Emma I will take care of him you need to get some rest tonight. Thanks sweetie she says to him, while putting Ross into his basinet. No problem babe he says and kisses her forehead. Zack and Emma both climb in bed and fall asleep. Three hours later they're both woken up by Ross throwing a fit, Zack quickly jobs up and grabs his son out of the basinet, and he starts to fix him a bottle. Daddy's little man is hungry, yea I know I know he says to his son in baby talk , Emma lays in bed smiling as she falls back to sleep. After Ross finishes his bottle Zack changes his diaper, gives him a kiss and puts him back in his basinet. Zack then climbs back in bed with Emma and begins to cuddle with her, I love you Em, I love you too Emma says sleepily. The next morning they both wake up and get dressed, I am going to give Ross his first bath Emma says to Zack, we need to take pictures he says to her. Emma fills up Ross' little baby bathtub, and undresses Ross for his first bath, she sits him down into the water and a smile comes upon his face. Oh my gosh Zack he is smiling, that's daddy's happy boy, yes it is Zack says while taking a picture of his smiling son.

Emma goes down stairs to eat breakfast while Zack stays to dress Ross after his bath, then he carries Ross down stairs to where the rest of the family is. Look here mommy how handsome I am, Zack says while carrying Ross, who he has dressed up in a little baseball sleeper. Awww look at my little man Emma says while reaching for her son. Zack hands Ross to Emma, So Emma says while turning back to her conversation with her mom, when do you think that Zack and I can get married she asked her mother. As soon as you two want to Christina tells her daughter, I wasn't to ASAP Emma says, maybe we should hire a wedding planner she says to both her mom and Zack. Beautiful, if you want a wedding planner we will hire one he says to her, that's a great idea Emma her mom says, I will help you find the best one. Emma smiles, I want Ross to be part of our wedding somehow, I love that idea beautiful Zack tells her.


	44. Chapter 44

Zack and Emma are meeting with the wedding planner, her name is Sally Brightman. Zack and Emma tell her they want to go all out for their wedding but they want to keep the guest list small, and the wedding party small. Yes, yes I understand Sally tells them, what location are you wanting? Well, we would like central park for the actual service and the plaza hotel for our reception Emma tells her. When do you want your wedding to take place she asked them, ASAP Zack tells her. We will take care of our clothes and rings, Emma tells her, just you book the places and the decorating. Ok Miss Ross sounds like a plan Sally says to Emma.

Zack takes Ross to a fitting for tuxes while Emma and her mom go wedding dress shopping. Emma is getting a costume made dress from Vera Wang, it's going to be lace, with the back open and come just above her knee with a short neck line, color white. I'm getting so excited Emma says to her mom while she is being fitted for her dress, I know baby her mom says to her.

Zack and Ross are being fitted for tan tuxes, Ross is going to have a little suite with a hat and tie and it is really preppy looking. Zack is going to have a classic looking tux only in tan, with a white under shirt and a tan tie. While Zack is walking out the door after his fitting he starts to baby talk with Ross.

Zack and Ross arrive back home, and are greeted quickly by Emma. There's mommy's little man, I missed you today she says while taking her son out of Zack's arms and giving him a big kiss. What you didn't miss me Zack says while laughing, oh shut up doofus she says while laughing you know I missed you too. I set appointments up for Ravi and Luke to get fitted Zack tells Emma, good Emma says the wedding planner called and we only have 3 months and we can be married. That's a lot quicker than I thought Em, Zack tells her, yea me too but mom and dad put a rush on it. We have a lot to do still Emma tells him, yea we do, but I can't wait for you to be my wife he says to her before pulling her in for a kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

School is finally out for the summer; Ross is now 4 ½ months old. He finally weighs 7 pounds even and is 20 inches long. Emma and Zack are ready for their wedding which will be taking place in just under a month. All of the boys and all of the girls have been fitted for their wedding attire. Emma is sitting on the couch looking at parenting magazines when the elevator door opens and Rosie walks in. Hey Rosie Emma says, Hey Em, you getting excited for your big day? Totes Emma says back to her with a smile, and Ross begins to cry. Emma picks him up out of his pack and play, what's the matter with mommy's little man she asked him in baby talk, she glances at the clock oh you're hungry. Rosie would you mind to hold him for a minute while I go grab him a jar of baby food and fix him half a bottle? Of course Emma, give him here Rosie says. Emma hands Ross to Rosie and walks into the kitchen.

Emma is feeding Ross some mashed peas and carrots while talking to Rosie about her big day, I can't believe that you are getting married and had a baby before graduating high school Rosie says to her best friend. I can't either Rosie, but I can't picture my life any other way. Zack is so good to me, and he's good to Ross and being a mom is one of the best feelings in the world. Rosie smiles, Em I am just so happy for you. Thanks Rosie. Then the elevator door opens, and Zack and Ravi walk in, Zack walks straight over to Emma and gives her a kiss on the lips. I love you beautiful, Emma smiles I love you too she says. Emma is getting Ross out of his high chair when she notices he is wheezing. Rosie does he sound like he is wheezing to you? Yea he does Emma. ZACK Emma calls out, and Zack quickly runs back into the living room. What is wrong gorgeous? Does Ross sound like he is wheezing to you Emma asked him. Yea he does. I'm going to call his doctor Emma says while pulling out her cellphone.


	46. Chapter 46

Emma and Zack sit in the waiting room of Doctor Ryan, waiting to be called back. Ross Scott they hear and they quickly jump up. What seems to be going on the nurse asked. Well he seems to be wheezing and he has a slight cough Emma tells her, ok I noted that in his chart let's get his weight and height. 7 pounds and 2 ounces, 20 ½ inches long, you guys have a growing boy on your hands the nurse says. Emma smiles and says I know. Emma and Zack wait with little Ross on the doctor when they hear the familiar knock at the door. Doctor Ryan walks in, so it seems my favorite patient has a cough and a wheeze he says. Yes Emma says, let me take listen to his lungs. Well, I am going to treat him for bronchitis, but to tell you the truth I think Ross has Asthma but he is too young to be diagnosed with it, I have asthma Zack says, oh well yea good chance Ross does too, and especially since he was born so early the doctor tells them. What do we do about it Doctor Ryan? Emma Asked. I'm going to give him some antibiotics just to make sure he doesn't have an infection, but I am going to write out a nebulizer machine when he gets wheezy give him the medication. Thank you Doctor Ryan Emma says.

Zack and Emma make it back home and Emma gives Ross his medications and puts him to sleep in his pack and play that way he can stay in her and Zack's room. I hope he feels better by morning Emma says to Zack, I'm sure he will Em, he seems to be feeling better now. The next morning they wake up to Ross laughing, hes laughing Emma says with excitement, that's my boy Zack says. There's a knock on their door, come in Emma says. Hey honey, Christina says, I want to get Ross and take him down stairs to show him to my new consultant for my new clothing line. Ok, that's fine Emma says while handing Ross to her mom, since you're going to have him Zack and I are going to take a shower.

Zack and Emma walk down stairs after they get dressed, and zuri is playing with Ross in the floor on his baby mat. Zuri, are you excited to be our flower girl for our wedding Emma asked her younger sister. I sure am, Zuri says to Emma. Speaking of our wedding Em, I need to call my cousin and invite her Zack says. Yea you do Zachary Emma says to him.


	47. Chapter 47

Zack and Emma have their room booked in Cabo for their honeymoon. I can't wait Emma tells Zack, me either beautiful. We can send all of our stuff ahead of us, to make it easier on us Emma tells him. Sounds like a good idea. You want to know something? Emma asked him, sure cutie. I've always pictured my honeymoon like those in the movies, where they're just so into each other they can't even wait to get into the room, Zack chuckles only you Em, hey that's rude she tells him while slapping him, and they both sit there laughing, and then they hear Ross cut loose with a big laugh of his own. They look over at him and he is crawling to them. OMG Emma shouts, he is crawling, and she pulls out her phone to record him, come to mommy she says, and then she reaches down and picks him up and gives him a kiss. Our boy is growing up on us Emma, Zack tells her. I know it she says with a frown, too quickly.

Zack and Emma hear the intercom go off and it's Tony. Hey Emma there is a guy here that has your reception clothes to drop off, send him up Tony Emma says while handing Ross to Zack. The delivery guy hands Emma the clothes and she signs for them, and she gets them out to show Zack. Its three track suites, one for Emma, Zack, and Ross. Emma's is pink with lots of diamonds on it, and on the back it says Wife/Mommy, Zack's is blue and on the back of his is, Husband/Father, and little Ross' is also blue and on the back it reads The Boss. I can't wait for us to wear these Emma tells Zack, me either beautiful. Emma shrieks and has a huge smile on her face, what is it Zack asked her? Do you realize in one week we will be married? She says without losing the smile. Yea I do Zack says while leaning in and giving her a kiss, I can't wait he tells her.


	48. Chapter 48

It's the day before their wedding; Emma is getting everything ready for Ross while she and Zack will be gone on their honeymoon. She is going over all of his medications with her mom, and Jessie. Honey her mom says, I know how to take care of a baby, and Jessie does too. I know I've just never left him before except for school. Honey we will check in everyday, we will facetime you so you can even talk and hear him baby talk, Emma smiles thanks mom.

That night they have their rehearsal, Emma, Rosie, and a few of Emma's friends are going to stay in a hotel room, while Zack stays at home. Zack kisses Emma, and Ross, take care of your mother tonight Zack says to Ross which causes Emma to laugh.

That night neither of them can really sleep, they're both too excited that they are finally getting married, and neither of them are used to not being with each other at night. Emma wakes up around 3 am, and changes Ross and gives him a bottle; she picks up her phone and calls Zack. Hey beautiful he says to her, hey doofus. What's wrong babe? He asked her, I just miss you, aww babe we are going to get to spend a whole week together just you and I in Cabo. Emma smiles and says I know, get some rest Em we got a big day tomorrow, Zack tells her. Ok doofus I love you, I love you too beautiful.


End file.
